User talk:RoyboyX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Donkey Kong Jr. (arcade) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 13:54, June 26, 2010 O_o Ohai RBX, nice to see ya drop by. --HavocReaper'48 15:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I decided I'd help out here a bit. I haven't played any DK games so I'm not too knowledgable in them. -- 16:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I see, welcome to the site. Killing placeholders? You'll notice a massive wanted-pages problem as well... --HavocReaper'48 21:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Wonders upon wonders. Royboy, I want you to listen carefully to me. If you got my message on wikitroid you may have the wrong opinion. It doesn't matter, because I think we can help each other. If you are listening I will offer a proposition, If you are not interested let me know. But you may want to hear me out. Moderator guy 20:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Will you fuck off already? You don't apparently want to change after what you said on Spam Wiki. -- 21:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Here is the new place to contact me: http://modvsroy.wikia.com/wiki/Negotiation_wiki Moderator guy 17:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) FastLizard4 is making life quite difficult for us it seems. The abandoned spam wiki will be our new meeting point, unless you can think of a better one. IRC seems to be something I would be unwelcome on. Contact me as soon as you get this. Mach9 00:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Formally invited. Invitation revoked. Hello. May I have the pleasure to personally welcome you? Please accept my invitationinvitation, won't you? The original Transcendent 19:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... okay? May I have the pleasure of knowing the names of any other users that you have invited? -- 20:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) This wiki has been recently created, if other users join, I will issue their names to you. If you have any recommendations, please allow me to hear them. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yes. Who are you, and how did you find me? Are you familiar with someone named Hakreem? -- 20:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your question is strange. I am looking all over for potential candidates. When a reputation gleams, that's when I invite. As for Hakreem, is he someone worth looking into? Send me a link and I'll consider it. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, don't think of Hakreem as a user that might be worth looking into. He's part of an organization of users that tried to destroy me, but I've driven them back into their foul pit. Hakreem has recently tried to start the organization up again. I'm not really worried about it but I just want to make sure you're not one of them. -- 20:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I only preach what is good. That's why I preach to you, Roy. All of your sins on wikia can be forgiven. Others will forgive you too, they must. I understand if you do not feel that you have earned this right, you are just one of many who I preach too. As for Hakreem, give me the creature's location and I will rout him/her. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 23:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) No, don't bother with Hakreem. As for my sins on Wikia, they are already forgiven. I've recently made a speech on Wikitroid talking about myself and saying that I resolve in the new year. I'm still thinking about your invitation. -- 23:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) As you wish. I would be in debt to you if you could give me a place where I could chat with Hakreem though, I would like to enlighten and persuade him/her in the way of not causing trouble. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 23:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I have found the user myself. Your help is no longer required. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 00:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC) The message has been left, good day to you. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 00:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no! Why did you do that?! You've probably just made matters even worse now! -- 00:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) DO NOT THINK OF LECTURING ME! You begin to irritate me RoyboyX. From foolish questions, to mentions of an organization of users trying to destroy you. If there really was such an organization, wouldn't wikia have put a stop to it? But enough! I have done you a favor! I would think that you would watch your step around me from now on, Roy. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 02:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Arrogant wannabe much? -- 03:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No, the arrogance comes from the fact that I helped you and yet you lecture me. Why else would you bring up the subject? The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 12:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't asked you to help me with Hakreem. The fact that you've just appeared out of the blue to invite me to this place, along with your thinking that you can stop Hakreem, the absence so far of any users on Transcendence Wiki and the only other user that you've invited to my knowledge is Slipknot Darkrai (no offence), suggests to me that if I were to enter the wiki I would be walking into some kind of trap. -- 21:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) First of all, before I revoke the invitation, let me just ask you some things based on your last statement. "I hadn't asked you to help me with Hakreem." Then why did you bring him up? The fact that he is apparently on no other wiki and only has one edit on the Tritan wiki suggests to me that you are in fact, him. He was designed to screw with me and waste my time wasn't he? "The absence so far of any users on Transcendence wiki." There are multiple things I would like to add to this. First off, the wiki was just created. I told you this already. Secondly, I've spent far too much time on you to get back to my obligations of inviting users. so therein lies why there are no other users. "Suggests to me that if I were to enter the wiki I would be walking into some kind of trap." What kind of trap could you set up on wikia? Also, the fact that I invited Slipknot Darkrai kind of rules out that possibility, don't you think? In closing, your invitation is revoked, and if you have the time to spare from your oh so busy time period, answer my questions please. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. I see. You're not going to answer me. I struck the truth, didn't I. You were Hakreem, weren't you. I knew that you were an argumentative user but....... this goes beyond the scale. Why would you take the disguise of a "vandal"? This is..... a shame. In your silence, the truth reigns. Crawl back to your hole, vandal. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 00:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It's called be patient. I'm not Hakreem. -- 00:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Actions speack louder than words. Where is your evidence? In fact, most of the things said here stack up against you. If you have an explanation, I'm happy to here you out. If you don't, well, then there is only one logical solution. You are Hakreem. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 00:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) If I were Hakreem, would any of my productive contributions be productive? No. They'd all be vandalism, and I'd been indefinitely blocked right now. As for my indefinite block, shut up. It was reduced to three weeks. They like me again. I have no connection to Hakreem, message me again and I'll be forced to report you to Wikia staff for harrassment. In fact, you might get beaten by the infallible logic of a friend of mine, whose name I shall not disclose to you. -- 00:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) This will be my final message then. In it, I will outline what you originally intended to do. First off, I notice you have a knack for drama, I think that this might've turned into another dramatic situation (which it already is) by your hand. You'll also notice I said nothing about your indefinite block. Frankly Roy, I don't give a damn about your drama or your situation, but if you're going to start involving others into your games, be prepared for repercussions. As for your threat of contacting wikia, I've done nothing wrong. Summon them here, and I will point out my infallible logic to them. In fact, I think I'll do just that anyway, so you don't go around causing others trouble. As for your friend, I invite his/her challenge eagerly. If he/she wishes, he/she can contact me on the Transcendence wiki, we shall have a battle of wits! If he/she does have so-called "infallible logic" then your innocence will be proven and there will have been no reason for any of this! The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Even if you intended nothing wrong, I still felt uncomfortable about you just showing up and inviting me to your wiki that no one really has joined yet. I'm sorry I should have just said that at the beginning but I'm afraid I can't undo that. The only problem I have is that I care too much about perceptions by colleagues, and so I'm fixing this issue. And btw, this user's logic can win many, many arguments. -- 01:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I frighten. It is agreed, showing up out of the blue is strange to say the least. I would love to quit now, but I can't. Because of one thing. One thing in your argument doesn't fit. Even if there was undeniable proof that you were not Hakreem (I'm sure that there is), there is still one thing that doesn't fit. The user Hakreem is not on any other wiki other than Tritan wiki, and even there, he only has one edit. If you can give an explanation to me, I'll be happy and gladly go, but you must understand that I can not let up until I have the truth! The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hakreem used to be part of a group of users that were organizing a mass conspiracy to destroy me. I was told that he was a powerful user at that. He was able to alter the IP address of another user to make it look like one of my friends was sockpuppeting. I don't know where their true base of operations lies, but it is not on Wikia and cannot be easily dug up on Google. He tried to take over Tritan wiki but hasn't received a response yet. So it is unlikely he'll be back. -- 01:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I find it unlikely that he could alter I.P. addresses. That aside, your explanation clears up at least one thing. The only other thing I request is evidence, or perhaps a piece of strong logic to persuade me that you are not Hakreem. I don't want to believe that you are a vandal, Roy, I really don't. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't make this difficult. If you really aren't Hakreem, you must have some evidence. Or what about your friend with his "infallible logic"? If I don't get evidence, you know what I'm going to have to do. Btw, I think I know the identity of your friend, is it Pirate Hunter? If so, then he can openly come out and give me his point of view. There is no need for all this secrecy, if you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to fear. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) He will come when he comes. He has a life, no? And I will not confirm his identity. -- 02:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I am not dependent on his timing. You are. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 02:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I will be gone for most of the weekend. When I return, I expect evidence that you are not Hakreem. If there is none, I will be forced to report you to the wikia staff. I'm sorry, Roy. That is how it will have to be. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 12:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) My friend thinks you have nothing to report, you have no proof of it, Wikia staff doesn't care (you know how they were with Oasis), you are an arrogant moron who is basically all talk. Hakreem has not done anything so there is no reason to report him. There's your evidence. -- 13:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your friend left a message on my talk page. It appears his logic is nothing more than a string of insults. Anyway, here's my rebuttal to your idiotic "evidence". My friend thinks you have nothing to report, you have no proof of it. Really? What more proof do I need! I've even done some digging into the whole "Moderator guy" situation. It seems like a whole lot of bullshit thought up by you to gain sympathy for yourself, which obviously backfired. When I was reading it, it made me laugh. I mean, a lot of the characters seemingly appeared out of no where. JUST as they were needed. Wikia staff doesn't care (you know how they were with Oasis), you are an arrogant moron who is basically all talk. What. The. Fuck. How can you compare the Oasis situation to vandalism? Are you brain dead? As for me being all talk, well, we'll just see when I make a report. Hakreem has not done anything so there is no reason to report him. There's your evidence. There are so many things wrong with this statement that it's laughable. Need I cite: "Hakreem has recently tried to start the organization up again." Oh, then there's the fact that you say that there is no reason to report Hakreem. If Hakreeem and this "organization" really were a menace to you, why didn't you report them to wikia staff already? Here's my theory; maybe in banning Hakreem's I.P. address, you would become unable to edit! Also, why are you protecting Hakreem? Are you getting nervous? Has someone stumbled onto the truth? Maybe you haven't reported it because Hakreem can supposedly change I.P. addresses. Need I remind you what I.P. addresses are based upon? Location. With my statement there, I knock down your logic with my own. Vandals are very weak when it comes to arguments, aren't they Roy? Mass editing and swearing, that's all they are good at. You disgust me. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 22:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention something important, if you have any final remarks or evidence, you better hurry up and say it because I'm about to make my report. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 23:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought not. I'll give you a few more minutes to protest while I attend to something. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 00:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I am not Hakreem, alright? I told you this over and over again. Is your head made of Maldium? -- 00:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Maldium. I would like it if you didn't use Metroid references in our conversations, it makes you seem foolish. As for you telling me over and over again, how can I trust the word of someone. A word is nothing. I need concrete, undeniable, definitive evidence. OR. Logic. If you can provide me with either, I will not file a report. Don't bother using PH in this either, his logic is laughable, his logic are merely insults. His logic is comparable to a child's. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Just leave me alone, please? If I am not Hakreem then I am not Hakreem. -- 01:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) What am I to do Roy? Am I to leave? But if I do, this wickedness will go unpunished! I cannot allow this. If you are not Hakreem, then you are not Hakreem. You have nothing to fear if you are innocent. All I ask of you (it is quite simple to comprehend, so much so that even PH might understand) is evidence of your innocence. I seek the truth. The truth is what I will get. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I am giving you the truth. If I were Hakreem then all of my contributions would have been vandals, I would have mindlessly attacked all the users of Wikitroid I came across (I only did a few) and when I was an admin I would've deleted all the wiki's pages. But that hasn't happened. -- 01:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You call that evidence? It is a fact that your edits were getting worse. If left unchecked, they would've turned into vandalism. Anyway, let me restate my theory. You drew up the whole scheme to gain sympathy for yourself, you played every part. Then, when it backfired, you tried to quit all of a sudden. Now you are stuck with a block. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hakreem is going to give you the proof you want. He doesn't like being hit on his pride. -- 01:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) .... .... .... .... Ha. Ha. Ha. If this was not an admission of guilt, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT PHRASE COULD MEAN ANYMORE. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh come on. Do you really think he's fucking me? Even if that was the most unprofessional reply he made, he does not like to be hit on his pride. -- 01:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Please. Does anybody? Unless you pull some evidence out of thin air, or "use my own logic against me", you lose. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Not many people scream in all caps in retaliation, so I'm going to have to say no. I AM NOT HAKREEM. -- 01:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Finally! You start to bring some logic into play! I enjoy a good battle of wits! Even if I already know that I'm going to win. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 01:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't scream in all caps when I'm arguing (sans the last sentence of my last post, which is trying to convince). I'm not a vandal, so I can't be Hakreem. -- 01:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm fairly sure you don't know what you're talking about. How could I be ToT if Tangible was blocked on the transcendent wiki, Hakreem was blocked down to his I.P. on the transcendent wiki, and I was still able to edit. Also, I don't who klonker is, or what he did, but I've done nothing. Moderator guy 01:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought we were past this. I already admitted I was everyone. What's your point? Moderator guy 01:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) For the last time, I am all of the characters that were involved in the organization. But how could I be trans? Trans blocked Hakreem and Tangible, Hakreem down to his I.P. Since I share Hakreem's ip, how could I edit afterward? Unless he unblocked Hakreem. But then he blocked Tang. So what now, professor? As for klonk, sure, I could be him. I have no proof that I'm not. However, should I tell trans of these wild accusations? He might make your block time a helluva lot longer than 6 months. Moderator guy 01:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) We'll see. Moderator guy 01:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you got me. I'm Mod. I'm signing in as klonker this time to give you a message of defeat. You win. I lose. When people look back on this, they'll laugh at me, and how I got defeated by an idiot like you. You win, I am Mod. Also, Moderator dude, the one that vandalized your page is the same as Klonker, which is the same as mod. You win. Klonker 01:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, none of my sock puppets will ever bother you again. And if they do, they are surely fakes. Klonker 02:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC)